Up against the Wall
by Lunarkitty15
Summary: What was supposed to be a quick trip to Twilight town to see his friends, turns into something a little bit longer when Sora meets his other again.  RoxasSora YAOI!


Hey everyone, yea...( . ) ( . ) Why am I doing a new fanfic? Well cause after i submitted the last chappie of Falling for the Loser, i just felt like trying my hand at a short oneshot of RoxasSora cause they are my 2nd fave pairing! XDDD Also, i just watched this coolie vid from Cosplay101, heres the link- go watchie it! If it doesnt show up here, just message me and I'll give ya the linky!

Now on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up Agaisnt the Wall

Sora gave one last wave to Riku and Kairi on Destiny islands before going through the portal, coming out in the center of Twilight town, he look towards the sky and sighed with happiness.

Why did he come back here?

Because only a few days earlier, Him, Riku, and his other best friend Kairi, only a mere month, started to talk about how much they missed the people they met on their journey, and Sora suggested they go and visit Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas back at Twilight town. Riku was looking forward to it when he remebered two days beforehand that he had to work that day, and Kairi wasnt quite ready yet to go on another world trip,

_"I...just need at least a few more weeks or so Sora, I mean i just got back!" _

She had said to him, sadness in her light, ameythst eyes. So Sora had set out alone through the portal with the help of King Mickey. Sora looked about the town with a grin on his face, he was so happy to be back! And soon he could see his journey-made friends again...and his other of course.

"Omg! Sora, is that you!?"

Sora turned around at the sound of the voice, only to be thrown to the ground in a death-grip hug. Olette looked down at Sora with partial suprise but mostly glee at seeing her friend again.

"I'm sooooooooo happy you came to visit! We were never expecting you to come so early though, but no matter, come on! The whole gang will be siked to see you!"

Olette half dragged Sora quickly towards the entrance to the Usual spot, babbling a mile a minute at how joyed everyone will be to see him. Sora lightly smiled at that, he really missed his friends. Not to say he didnt like being back at Destiny Islands or anything, but what can he say, Sora loved to Travel! Finally they reached their destination, and with a light shove, Olette pushed Sora through the gates, but of course, with Sora's balance, he stumbled a little then fell flat on his his head, Sora looked up into the 3 shocked faces of his friends. Hayner and Pence looked like they were right in the middle of a duel against each other in Struggling, and Roxas was just listing to his I-pod on the couch, that was until Sora came through.

"LOOK WHOS HERE GUYS!" Olette yelled at the top of her lungs.

All at once the 3 boys mouths closed from shock and bolted over to Sora, laughing excitedly as they helped him up, Hayner patted Sora on the back, gushing over the fact that he was honored to see him again, and Pence stumbled over his sentences, also trying to form words of gratitude. The only one that wasnt near Sora, was Roxas who now had a lazy smile on his face, staring directly at Sora's eyes.

"Wow man, I cant belive you just turned up out of nowhere! We never expected..." Hayner said while leading Sora over to the couch.

"Yea, I know, but even though it was nice being back home, I really was wondering what was up with you guys! Hows it going? Hows school?"

"School is okay i guess, but 11th grade is a bitch, I have the worst teachers! Hayner seems to get all the good ones." Pence glared at Hayner who was grinning ear to ear.

"Not my fault the teach's love me?" He gloated.

"You mean they actually like someone stubid?" Pence muttered under his breath.

Olette burst out laughing, Sora joining her as well, then he glanced over at Roxas who he was startled to find still staring at him.

"Uhh...so Roxas, whats up with you?" Sora asked, smiling.

"Oh, nothing much, like Pence, i got stuck with crappy teachers as well, only good thing is the girls, like just yesterday one trailed me in the hallway, so i decided to lead her in a closet."

Sora blushed rose red, and stuttered out, "Oh...rea...really no- now! Uhh..."Sora shifted his gaze aound the room, avoiding Roxas's stare.

"Tee-hee! Silly Sora! Roxas was just kidding!" Olette grabbed her stomach as she continued laughing.

"Yea, like that bonehead could get a girlfriend!" Hayner laughed out.

Sora looked up again, still a little red.

"Hey guys, how about we go up to the Tower and have some good-ol-fashinoned Sea-Salt Ice Cream!" Olette suggested in a excited whisper.

"I'm up for it!" Hayner said.

"Yummmm! Ice cream!" Pence replied, rubbing his stomach.

"Sure, but me and Sora will meet you in a few, I just want to chat a bit with him first." Roxas replied to Olette, yet never looking away from Sora.

"Okay, have it your way then! See ya soon!"

With that Olette and the gang waved and headed off down the street. Sora slowly got up and egded towards the exit.

"So what do you want to talk about Roxas? Wanna go down to the sqaure, I bet i could beat ya again!" Sora taughted, his childish grin back on his face.

Roxas slowly advanced up to Sora, and in only a matter of seconds had Sora up against the wall.

"Oh really?" Roxas smirked at Sora.

"Ye...yea, probaly Roxas..." Sora stuttered out, edging down the wall.

"I dont think so." Roxas laughed as Sora tried dashing towards the gate, and just in a millisecond, grabbed Sora around the waist and pulled him over to the wall. Once there, Roxas grabbed Sora's small wrists and put them above his head, agaisnt the wall as well. Sora yelped at the sudden movement and realized with uneasy-ness he was trapped.

"Roxas, what are you doing!? Let me go! We have to meet them at the tower!" Sora panicked, and tried to kick Roxas, but Roxas had his knee's against Sora's legs, and with his hands already bound, all he could do was struggle.

"Naw, they wont miss us! Besides, dont you wanna be with me? Your other half?" Roxas switched both writst's into one hand as he slid he other down to Sora's cheek, and just like that, leaned in and kissed Sora gently on the lips.

Sora's eyes went wide as saucers, and with a new summoned strength, pushed against Roxas and teared his hands from Roxas, but Roxas was quick, and soon had caught Sora around the waist again, this time slamming untop of Sora on one of the couches.

"Noo! Let me go Roxas! I'll bring my keyblade out!" Sora threatned as he glared up at Roxas's grining face.

"Ooooo! Scary! Is the little cute Sora kitten gonna hurt me!?" Roxas called out in mock teasing. "Besides, you love me, dont deny it!"

Sora's glare melted into shock and his struggling stopped, "I...I...I dont love...love, you Roxas!" Sora's cheeks went once again to a bright red as Sora became flustered.

"But I think you do..." Roxas whispered into Sora's ear, then he moved sideways and kissed Sora once again, his tongue sliding into Sora's mouth and began to deepen the kiss.

Sora panted as Roxas pulled away, trying to regain his breath, but then gasped loudly when Roxas slid one hand down Sora's pants and into his boxers, Sora tried to pull his hand out, but Roxas quickly grabbed his wrists once more and held them above his head.

"Oh god...No, dont Roxas...ugh!" Sora tried to get up, but Roxas held him down with strong force, his hand slowly began to tease Sora, running up and down Sora's length. Poor Sora was blushing so red, you would think he was a apple, and he moaned softly, trying so much to make no noise.

"Awww Sora, now that isnt fun, you shouldnt try to make no noise, it will only be worse. Such a cute little hero, all big talk, and now look whos on the bottom!"

Sora looked Roxas right in the eyes and glared fiercely, but soon broke into a whimper when Roxas gave his erection a hard squeeze. Roxas then pulled his hand out and pulled Sora into his lap, grabbed Sora's head, and kissed Sora again, while his hand slid up under his shirt to his nipples, flicking both then broke the kiss and started to glaze his tongue down Sora's neck and after quickly ripping his shirt off, continued trailing all the way down to his navel.

"Omg! No! Dont Roxas, i dont want you to see!" Sora turned his head away, and closed his eyes in embarassment.

Roxas chuckled at that statment, considering how he had just basically ravished his tiny body, yet now he gets really flustered!

"Shhh! Dont worry Sora, it will all feel good in a bit, dont worry." With that, Roxas let go of Sora's hand and used both of his to pull down Sora's pants and boxers, and then continued trailing his tongue down all the way.

Sora cried out at the new sensation, whimpering as Roxas the also used his hands to softly stroke Sora's member. Sora couldnt belive that this event occured, what turned from just a short visit, now became doing it with his other half! Sora's eyes flew open when he felt Roxas's mouth completly take him in, Sora couldnt help it, he archd up, pushing futher down Roxas's throat. And just in a matter of minutes, Sora came, and Roxas swallowed every last drop.

"OMG! What did i just..."Sora covered his eyes, panting as he lay still.

"I think we established a realtionship." Roxas chuckled, then leaned down and kissed Sora on the cheek.

"I love you Sora."

Sora uncovered his eyes, revealing bright water-filled blue eyes, "I love you too Roxas!"

With that Roxas and Sora fell asleep exhausted, holding each other. Olette came in first, and after giggling at the cute scene, went out and stopped Hayner and Pence.

"Whats up? Where are Roxas and Sora?" Hayner questioned Olette.

"Tee-hee, sleeping away their cares! Come on you two, lets go to my place and play some video games!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did i do su!? That was my first lemon-ish scene EVER! O.O

Did i do okies!? Please review! And dont forget to checkies out my other Yaoi fic! XD


End file.
